List of sourcebooks in order of publication
A list of sourcebooks published in the Forgotten Realms setting. 2019 * Baldur's Gate: Descent into Avernus (October 2019) * Acquisitions Incorporated (June 2019) 2018 * Waterdeep: Dungeon of the Mad Mage (November 2018) * Waterdeep: Dragon Heist (September 2018) * Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes (May 2018) 2017 * Xanathar's Guide to Everything (November 2017) * Tomb of Annihilation (September 2017) * Tales from the Yawning Portal (April 2017) 2016 * Volo's Guide to Monsters (November 2016) * Storm King's Thunder (September 2016) * Curse of Strahd (March 2016) 2015 *''Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide, Steve Kenson (November 2015) *Out of the Abyss, Christopher Perkins, Adam Lee, Richard Whitters and Steve Kenson (September 2015) *Princes of the Apocalypse, Richard Baker, Christopher Perkins, Mike Mearls and Jeremy Crawford (April 2015) *Escape from Phlan, Chris Lindsay (March 2015) *Pool of Radiance Resurgent, Chris Tulach (March 2015) *Raiders of the Twilight Marsh, Robert Adducci (March 2015) *Dark Pyramid of Sorcerer's Isle, Claire Hoffman (March 2015) 2014 *Tyranny in Phlan, Greg Marks (December 2014) *Outlaws of the Iron Route, Will Doyle (December 2014) *Tales Trees Tell, Thomas Reid (November 2014) *Drums in the Marsh, Sterling Hershey (November 2014) *The Scroll Thief, Daniel Helmick (October 2014) *The Courting of Fire, Jobe Bittman (October 2014) *Dues for the Dead, Steve Winter (October 2014) *Shadows over the Moonsea, Greg Marks (September 2014) *Secrets of Sokol Keep, Pieter Sleijpen (September 2014) *Defiance in Phlan, Shawn Merwin (September 2014) *The Rise of Tiamat, Steve Winter, Alexander Winter, Mike Mearls and Jeremy Crawford (August 2014) *Hoard of the Dragon Queen, Wolfgang Baur, Steve Winter, Mike Mearls and Jeremy Crawford (August 2014) *Lost Mine of Phandelver'' (July 2014) *''Dead in Thay, Scott Fitzgerald Gray (April 2014) *Scourge of the Sword Coast, Tito Leati, Matt Sernett and Chris Sims (February 2014) 2013 *Legacy of the Crystal Shard, R. A. Salvatore, James Wyatt and Jeffrey Ludwig (November 2013) *Murder in Baldur's Gate, Ed Greenwood, Matt Sernett and Steve Winter (August 2013) *Ghosts of Dragonspear Castle, Christopher Perkins and Jeremy Crawford (August 2013) *Vault of the Dracolich, Teos Abadia, Scott Fitzgerald Gray and Michael E. Shea (May? 2013) *Search for the Diamond Staff, Richard Baker (May? 2013) *Storm Over Neverwinter, Erik Scott de Bie (January? 2013) 2012 *Ed Greenwood Presents Elminster's Forgotten Realms, Ed Greenwood (October 2012) *War of Everlasting Darkness, Shawn Merwin, Steve Townshend, James Wyatt (August 2012) *Menzoberranzan: City of Intrigue, Brian R. James, Eric Menge (August 2012) *Council of Spiders, James Wyatt and Logan Bonner (July? 2012) *Web of the Spider Queen, Logan Bonner (April? 2012) *The Elder Elemental Eye, Pieter Sleijpen (January? 2012) 2011 *Lost Crown of Neverwinter, Erik Scott de Bie (July? 2011) *Neverwinter Campaign Setting, Matt Sernett, Erik Scott de Bie, Ari Marmell (August 2011) 2010 *Undermountain: Halaster's Lost Apprentice, Erik Scott de Bie (January? 2010) *Underdark, Rob Heinsoo, Andy Collins (January 2010) 2008 *Scepter Tower of Spellgard, David Noonan and Greg A. Vaughan (September 2008) *Forgotten Realms Player's Guide, Rob Heinsoo, Logan Bonner, Robert J. Schwalb (September 2008) *Forgotten Realms Campaign Guide, Bruce R. Cordell, Ed Greenwood, Chris Sims, Brian R. James (August 2008) *Keep on the Shadowfell, Bruce R. Cordell and Mike Mearls (May 2008) 2007 *Anauroch: The Empire of Shade, Greg A. Vaughan, Thomas M. Reid, and Skip Williams (November 2007) *The Grand History of the Realms, Brian R. James and Ed Greenwood (September 2007) *Shadowdale: The Scouring of the Land, Richard Baker, Eric L. Boyd, and Thomas M. Reid (July 2007) *Expedition to Undermountain, Eric L. Boyd, Ed Greenwood, Christopher Lindsay and Sean K. Reynolds (June 2007) *Cormyr: The Tearing of the Weave, Richard Baker, David Noonan, Bruce R. Cordell, James Wyatt, and Matthew Sernett (March 2007) 2006 *The Twilight Tomb, Greg A. Vaughan (September 2006) *Dragons of Faerûn, Eric L. Boyd and Eytan Bernstein (August 2006) *Mysteries of the Moonsea, Thomas M. Reid, Sean K. Reynolds, Darrin Drader, Wil Upchurch (June 2006) *Power of Faerûn, Ed Greenwood and Eric L. Boyd (March 2006) 2005 *Champions of Valor, Thomas M. Reid and Sean K. Reynolds (November 2005) *Sons of Gruumsh, Christopher Perkins (September 2005) *City of Splendors: Waterdeep, Eric L. Boyd (June 2005) *Champions of Ruin, Jeff Crook, Wil Upchurch, and Eric L. Boyd (May 2005) *Lost Empires of Faerûn, Richard Baker, Ed Bonny, and Travis Stout (February 2005) 2004 *''Shining South, Thomas M. Reid (October 2004) *Serpent Kingdoms, Ed Greenwood, Eric L. Boyd, and Darrin Drader (July 2004) *Player's Guide to Faerûn, Richard Baker and James Wyatt (March 2004) 2003 *Underdark, Bruce R. Cordell, Gwendolyn F.M. Kestrel, and Jeff Quick (October 2003) *Ghostwalk, Monte Cook and Sean K. Reynolds (June 2003) *Unapproachable East, Richard Baker, Matt Forbeck, Sean K. Reynolds (May 2003) *Races of Faerûn, Eric L. Boyd, Matt Forbeck, and James Jacobs (March 2003) 2002 *City of the Spider Queen, James Wyatt (September 2002) *Silver Marches, Ed Greenwood and Jason Carl (July 2002) *Faiths and Pantheons, Eric L. Boyd and Erik Mona (May 2002) 2001 *Lords of Darkness, Jason Carl and Sean K. Reynolds (October 2001) *Magic of Faerûn, Sean K. Reynolds, Duane Maxwell, and Angel McCoy (August 2001) *Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 3rd edition, Ed Greenwood, Sean K. Reynolds, Skip Williams, and Rob Heinsoo (June 2001) *Monster Compendium: Monsters of Faerûn, James Wyatt and Rob Heinsoo (February 2001) 2000 *Pool of Radiance: Attack on Myth Drannor, Sean K. Reynolds (November 2000) *Into the Dragon's Lair, Sean K. Reynolds and Steve Miller (October 2000) *Volo's Guide to Baldur's Gate II, Ed Greenwood (July 2000) *Cloak & Dagger, Eric L. Boyd, Sean K. Reynolds, and Steven E. Schend (June 2000) *The Dungeon of Death, Jason Carl (May 2000) *[[Secrets of the Magister|FOR13 ''Secrets of the Magister]], Ed Greenwood (February 2000) 1999 *''Drizzt Do'Urden's Guide to the Underdark, Eric L. Boyd (November 1999) *Wyrmskull Throne (adventure), Steven E. Schend and Thomas M. Reid (September 1999) *Forgotten Realms Interactive Atlas, ProFantasy Software (September 1999) *Sea of Fallen Stars (sourcebook), Steven E. Schend (August 1999) *Skullport, Joseph C. Wolf (June 1999) *The Accursed Tower, R.A. Salvatore and The Seven Swords (February 1999) *[[Demihumans of the Realms|FOR12 ''Demihumans of the Realms]], Roger E. Moore, (January 1999) 1998 *''Demihuman Deities, Eric L. Boyd (December 1998) *The City of Ravens Bluff, Ed Greenwood (November 1998) *Calimport, Steven E. Schend (October 1998) *Kidnapped, Tom Prusa (August 1998) *Empires of the Shining Sea, Steven E. Schend, Dale Donovan (August 1998) *Villains' Lorebook, Dale Donovan (July 1998) *The Fall of Myth Drannor, Steven E. Schend (June 1998) *For Duty & Deity, Dale Donovan (May 1998) *Reunion, Jackie Cassada and Nicky Rea (April 1998) *Cormanthyr: Empire of the Elves, Steven E. Schend and Kevin Melka (March 1998) *Hellgate Keep, Steven E. Schend (February 1998) *[[Cult of the Dragon (sourcebook)|FOR11 ''Cult of the Dragon]], Dale Donovan (January 1998) 1997 *''Prayers from the Faithful, Ed Greenwood and Doug Stewart (December 1997) *Four from Cormyr, John Terra (November 1997) *Castle Spulzeer, Doug Stewart (November 1997) *Powers & Pantheons, Eric L. Boyd (September 1997) *Lands of Intrigue, Steven E. Schend (September 1997) *Undermountain: Stardock, Steven E. Schend (February 1997) 1996 *How the Mighty Are Fallen, slade (December 1996) *Netheril: Empire of Magic, slade and James Butler (November 1996) *Volo's Guide to All Things Magical, Ed Greenwood with L. Boyd] (October 1996) *Undermountain: Maddgoth's Castle, Steven E. Schend (September 1996) *Heroes' Lorebook, Dale Donovan and Paul Culotta (August 1996) *Volo's Guide to the Dalelands, Ed Greenwood (July 1996) *The Vilhon Reach, Jim Butler (June 1996) *Undermountain: The Lost Level, Steven E. Schend (June 1996) *The North: Guide to the Savage Frontier, slade (April 1996) *Faiths & Avatars, Julia Martin, Eric L. Boyd (March 1996) *[[Warriors and Priests of the Realms|FOR10 ''Warriors and Priests of the Realms]], John Terra (February 1996) *''Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 2nd edition (revised), Jeff Grubb, Ed Greenwood and Julia Martin (? 1996) 1995 *[[Wizards and Rogues of the Realms|FOR9 ''Wizards and Rogues of the Realms]], William W. Connors (December 1995) *[[Pages from the Mages|FOR8 Pages from the Mages]], Ed Greenwood with Tim Beach (November 1995) *''The Return of Randal Morn, Jim Butler (October 1995) *Elminster's Ecologies Appendix II, Tim Beach (October 1995) *[[Giantcraft|FOR7 ''Giantcraft]], Ray Winninger (September 1995) *''Volo's Guide to Cormyr, Ed Greenwood (August 1995) *The Secret of Spiderhaunt, Jim Butler (August 1995) *The Sword of the Dales, Jim Butler (June 1995) *Spellbound, Anthony Pryor (June 1995) *[[The Seven Sisters (sourcebook)|FOR6 ''The Seven Sisters]], Ed Greenwood (May 1995) *''Ruins of Zhentil Keep, Kevin Melka and John Terra (April 1995) *Elminster's Ecologies Appendix I, Donald J. Bingle (April 1995) *The Moonsea, John Terra (January 1995) *Book of Lairs, Nicky Rea and Sam Witt (January 1995) *Forgotten Realms Conspectus, (? 1995) 1994 *Volo's Guide to the Sword Coast, Ed Greenwood (November 1994) *Marco Volo: Arrival, Anthony Pryor (November 1994) *Caravans, Rick Swan (October 1994) *Elminster's Ecologies, James Butler, Elizabeth T. Danforth, Jean Rabe (September 1994) *Marco Volo: Journey, Anthony Pryor (July 1994) *Corsairs of the Great Sea, Nicky Rea (July 1994) *City of Splendors, Ed Greenwood and Steven E. Schend (July 1994) *Marco Volo: Departure, Anthony Pryor (May 1994) *Cities of Bone, Steve Kurtz (May 1994) *[[Elves of Evermeet|FOR5 ''Elves of Evermeet]], Anne Gray McCready (April 1994) *''The Ruins of Undermountain II: The Deep Levels, Jean Rabe and Norm Ritchie (February 1994) *Ruined Kingdoms, Steve Kurtz (January 1994) *Cormyr, Eric Haddock (January 1994) *The Complete Sha'ir's Handbook, Sam Witt (January 1994) 1993 *Volo's Guide to the North, Ed Greenwood (December 1993) *[[Player's Guide to the Forgotten Realms Campaign|PG2 Player's Guide to the Forgotten Realms Campaign]], Anthony Herring, Jeff Grubb, Karen Boomgarden, Julia Martin, Steven E. Schend, J. Robert King, Tim Beach (December 1993) *[[Secrets of the Lamp|ALQ4 Secrets of the Lamp]], Wolfgang Baur (November 1993) *[[The Dalelands (sourcebook)|FRS1 The Dalelands]], L. Richard Baker III (November 1993) *[[Doom of Daggerdale|FRQ3 Doom of Daggerdale]], Wolfgang Baur (September 1993) *[[The Code of the Harpers|FOR4 The Code of the Harpers]], Ed Greenwood (September 1993) *''City of Delights, Tim Beach, Tom Prusa and Steve Kurtz (July 1993) *[[The Jungles of Chult|FRM1 ''The Jungles of Chult]], James Lowder, Jean Rabe (June 1993) *''Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 2nd edition, Jeff Grubb, Ed Greenwood and Julia Martin (June 1993) *[[The Shining South (1993)|FR16 ''The Shining South]], Tom Prusa (April 1993) *[[A Dozen and One Adventures|ALQ3 A Dozen and One Adventures]], Steven Kurtz (April 1993) *''Ruins of Myth Drannor, Ed Greenwood (March 1993) *[[Assassin Mountain|ALQ2 ''Assassin Mountain]], Wolfgang Baur (February 1993) *''Volo's Guide to Waterdeep, Ed Greenwood (January 1993) 1992 *Menzoberranzan, Ed Greenwood, R.A. Salvatore and Douglas Niles (December 1992) *[[Hordes of Dragonspear|FRQ2 ''Hordes of Dragonspear]], William W. Connors (November 1992) *[[Gold & Glory|FR15 Gold & Glory]], Tim Beach (November 1992) *[[Golden Voyages|ALQ1 Golden Voyages]], David "Zeb" Cook (October 1992) *[[Rock of Bral (sourcebook)|SJR5 Rock of Bral]], Richard Baker (August 1992) *[[The Great Glacier (sourcebook)|FR14 The Great Glacier]], Rick Swan (August 1992) *''Al-Qadim: Land of Fate, Jeff Grubb (August 1992) *Aurora's Whole Realms Catalogue, Tim Beach, Karen S. Boomgarden, Anne Brown, David "Zeb" Cook, Jeff Grubb, Julia Martin, Colin McComb, Thomas M. Reid, Steven E. Schend (July 1992) *[[Monstrous Compendium Al-Qadim Appendix|MC13 ''Monstrous Compendium Al-Qadim Appendix]], Wolfgang Baur and Steve Kurtz (June 1992) *[[Haunted Halls of Eveningstar|FRQ1 Haunted Halls of Eveningstar]], Ed Greenwood (June 1992) *[[Monster Mythology|DMGR4 Monster Mythology]], Carl Sargent (May 1992) *[[City of Gold|FMQ1 City of Gold]], John Nephew and Jonathan Tweet (April 1992) *''Al-Qadim: Arabian Adventures, Jeff Grubb and Andria Hayday (April 1992) *[[Pirates of the Fallen Stars|FOR3 ''Pirates of the Fallen Stars]], Curtis Scott (March 1992) *''Monstrous Compendium Forgotten Realms Appendix'' (MC11), David Cook, et al (January 1992) 1991 *[[Anauroch (sourcebook)|FR13 Anauroch]], Ed Greenwood (November 1991) *[[Endless Armies|FMA2 Endless Armies]], Jeff Grubb (November 1991) *[[Fires of Zatal|FMA1 Fires of Zatal]], Jeff Grubb and Tim Beach (September 1991) *''Maztica Campaign Set, Douglas Niles (August 1991) *[[Port of Ravens Bluff|LC4 ''Port of Ravens Bluff]], Jean Rabe and Skip Williams (August 1991) *[[The Drow of the Underdark|FOR2 The Drow of the Underdark]], Ed Greenwood (July 1991) *[[Nightwatch in the Living City|LC3 Nightwatch in the Living City]], Walter M. Baas and Kira Glass (June 1991) *[[Ninja Wars|FROA1 Ninja Wars]], Nigel Findley (April 1991) *[[Nightmare Keep (adventure)|FA2 Nightmare Keep]], Rick Swan (April 1991) *''The Ruins of Undermountain, Ed Greenwood (March 1991) *[[Realmspace (sourcebook)|SJR2 ''Realmspace]], slade (February 1991) *''The Horde, David Cook (January 1991) 1990 *[[Blood Charge|FRA3 ''Blood Charge]], Troy Denning (November 1990) *[[Draconomicon (1990)|FOR1 Draconomicon]], Nigel Findley, Christopher Kubasik, Carl Sargent, John Terra, William Tracy (October 1990) *[[Horde Campaign|FR12 Horde Campaign]], Curtis M. Scott (October 1990) *[[Dwarves Deep|FR11 Dwarves Deep]], Ed Greenwood (October 1990) *[[Halls of the High King|FA1 Halls of the High King]], Ed Greenwood (August 1990) *''The Forgotten Realms Atlas, Karen Wynn Fonstad (August 1990) *[[Ronin Challenge|OA6 ''Ronin Challenge]], Curtis Smith and Rick Swan (July 1990) *''Monstrous Compendium Kara-Tur Appendix, Rick Swan (July 1990) *[[Black Courser|FRA2 ''Black Courser]], Troy Denning (July 1990) *[[Storm Riders|FRA1 Storm Riders]], Troy Denning (April 1990) *''Forgotten Realms Adventures, Jeff Grubb and Ed Greenwood (March 1990) *[[Kara-Tur Trail Map|TM5 ''Kara-Tur Trail Map]], (February 1990) *[[Test of the Samurai|OA7 Test of the Samurai]], Rick Swan (February 1990) *[[Old Empires (sourcebook)|FR10 Old Empires]], Scott Bennie (February 1990) *[[Inside Ravens Bluff, the Living City|LC2 Inside Ravens Bluff, the Living City]], Jean Rabe and Skip Williams (? 1990) 1989 *''Monstrous Compendium Forgotten Realms Appendix'' (MC3), David Cook, Steve Winter, Jon Pickens (December 1989) *[[The City of Waterdeep Trail Map|TM4 The City of Waterdeep Trail Map]], (December 1989) *[[The Bloodstone Lands (sourcebook)|FR9 The Bloodstone Lands]], R.A. Salvatore (November 1989) *''Spelljammer: AD&D Adventures in Space, Jeff Grubb (October 1989) *[[Waterdeep (adventure)|FRE3 ''Waterdeep]], Ed Greenwood (September 1989) *[[Cities of Mystery|FR8 Cities of Mystery]], Jean Rabe (August 1989) *[[Tantras (adventure)|FRE2 Tantras]], Ed Greenwood (June 1989) *[[Shadowdale (adventure)|FRE1 Shadowdale]], Ed Greenwood, (May 1989) *''The Great Khan Game, Tom Wham and Richard Hamblen (May 1989) *[[Curse of the Azure Bonds|FRC2 ''Curse of the Azure Bonds]], Jeff Grubb and George MacDonald (April 1989) *[[Hall of Heroes|FR7 Hall of Heroes]], Ed Greenwood, Jeff Grubb, Kate Novak, David E. Martin, Jim Lowder, Bruce Nesmith, Steve Perrin, Mike Pondsmith, R.A. Salvatore (April 1989) *[[Dreams of the Red Wizards|FR6 Dreams of the Red Wizards]], Steve Perrin (February 1989) *[[Mad Monkey vs the Dragon Claw|OA5 Mad Monkey vs the Dragon Claw]], Jeff Grubb (January 1989) *[[Gateway to Ravens Bluff, the Living City|LC1 Gateway to Ravens Bluff, the Living City]], Jean Rabe, Skip Williams and Ed Sollers (? 1989) 1988 *[[Lords of Darkness (1988)|REF5 Lords of Darkness]], Ed Greenwood, Deborah Christian, Michael Stackpole, Paul Jaquays, Steve Perrin, Vince Garcia, Jean Rabe (December 1988) *''Kara-Tur: The Eastern Realms, Mike Pondsmith, Jay Batista, Rick Swan, John Nephew, Deborah Christian (December 1988) *City System, Jeff Grubb, Ed Greenwood (September 1988) *[[Ruins of Adventure|FRC1 ''Ruins of Adventure]], Mike Breault, David "Zeb" Cook, Jim Ward, Steve Winter (August 1988) *[[The Savage Frontier (sourcebook)|FR5 The Savage Frontier]], Paul Jaquays (August 1988) *[[The Throne of Bloodstone|H4 The Throne of Bloodstone]] Douglas Niles and Michael Dobson (May 1988) *[[The Magister (sourcebook)|FR4 The Magister]], Ed Greenwood and Steve Perrin (May 1988) *[[Swords of the Iron Legion|I14 Swords of the Iron Legion]], Bill Connors, Christopher Mortika, Rick Reid, Scott Bennie, John Terra, Jay Batista, Roy Schelper, Rick Swan (April 1988) *[[Empires of the Sands|FR3 Empires of the Sands]], Scott Haring (February 1988) 1987 *[[Moonshae (sourcebook)|FR2 Moonshae]], Douglas Niles (November 1987) *[[Waterdeep and the North|FR1 Waterdeep and the North]], Ed Greenwood (October 1987) *[[Under Illefarn|N5 Under Illefarn]], Steve Perrin (September 1987) *[[Blood of the Yakuza|OA4 Blood of the Yakuza]], David "Zeb" Cook (August 1987) *''Forgotten Realms Campaign Set, Jeff Grubb, Ed Greenwood and Karen S. Martin (August 1987) *[[The Bloodstone Wars|H3 ''The Bloodstone Wars]], Michael Dobson with Ed Greenwood (July 1987) *[[Ochimo: The Spirit Warrior|OA3 Ochimo: The Spirit Warrior]], Jeff Grubb (May 1987) *[[Desert of Desolation|I3-5 Desert of Desolation]], Tracy Hickman, Laura Hickman, Philip Meyers, Peter Rice and William John Wheeler (May 1987) *[[Treasure Hunt|N4 Treasure Hunt]], Aaron Alston (January 1987) 1986 *[[Night of the Seven Swords|OA2 Night of the Seven Swords]], Pickens, David Cook, Johnson, Swan, Carmien, and Ritchie (December 1986) *[[Swords of the Daimyo|OA1 Swords of the Daimyo]], David "Zeb" Cook (March 1986) *[[The Mines of Bloodstone|H2 The Mines of Bloodstone]], Michael Dobson and Douglas Niles (January 1986) 1985 *[[Bloodstone Pass (adventure)|H1 Bloodstone Pass]], Douglas Niles and Michael Dobson (August 1985) See Also * List of sourcebooks in chronological order Category:Lists of source material Category:Lists